


Dream Walker

by LoveRoundWorld



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRoundWorld/pseuds/LoveRoundWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was taken to Asgadian prison. To a rather small, glass cage; lined up next to all the other criminals. The once free spirited, mischievous prince, turned dark, in a prison. Soon there was a trial of sorts where, of course, the fallen prince was found guilty. He had destroyed all of New York, causing many deaths, and that's only after the whole, destroying the whole frost giant planet thing. Everyone knew, for a fact, that he was guilty and that he would never change his ways. Everyone, that is, except one Midgardian, with a unique power. The question is, can she change his ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Walker

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a piece that I originally wrote on quotev. It's finished there, but I've decided to make improvements, and perhaps change the story up a little. We shall see...  
> Aaaaand~! I almost forgot to to saayyy~! I. Own. Nothing. Sadly. Except my character.

Loki was taken to Asgadian prison. To a rather small, glass cage. The once free spirited, mischievous prince, turned dark, in a prison. Soon there was a trial of sorts where, of course, the fallen prince as found guilty. He had destroyed all of New York, causing many deaths, and that's only after the whole, destroying the whole frost giant planet thing. Everyone knew, for a fact, that he was guilty and that he would never change his ways. Everyone, that is, except one Midgardian, with a unique power.  
During the trial, she had looked into his heart, and saw something. Something very different than anyone else could see, even the bearer of the heart himself. And that is why, with a nervousness of a child, she began to approach him, in a most unconventional way. Through his very dreams.

Loki POV~  
I was sitting in a deserted meadow, just sitting quietly, watching a sunset. I knew I was dreaming. Any fool would understand that. Especially when one knows that they are in an Asgardian prison. What surprised me, was that I appeared not to be dreaming by myself. I felt the presence of another consciousness behind me, but I didn't bother to turn around.  
“And what fool would want to enter my dreams?” I ask in a curious, yet threatening manner.  
“A fool who would like to help.” A woman's voice rang out.  
“You think you could help me?” I sneered at her. “No one can escape the prison's of Asgard. If you weren't a simple minded Midgardian, you'd know that.”  
She was quiet for a few moments. “I never said I'd help you escape.”  
“What other kind of help is there, that I could possibly need?” I finally turn to see an aesthetically pleasing women. She had curling brown hair cascading down and around her well rounded face, causing her sparkling blue eyes to pop out at me.  
“To pull out the thorn in you heart.” She replied simply.  
“Thorn?” I ask, slightly confused.  
She nodded. “The one that prevents you from moving past the anger and want of revenge.” She said simply.  
“I do not need help.” I hiss. My anger was just, and my revenge bitter.  
She looks down at me, her expression mulling something over. “Need and want are two separate things that we all must learn to differentiate.” Was all she said.  
A small silence had fallen between the stranger and I. She assumes that I do not know what I want? Or does she assume that I do not know what I need? “Assuming I do have this thorn, what makes you think you can help remove it.”  
“I don't. I just think that perhaps, if you could talk about it, then you may be able to work out the how on your own.”  
“Is that right...?” I scoffed at the thought. There was no thorn that was not there justifiably.  
Again she nodded, her brown locks bouncing.  
“And if I don't want you here?”  
“I shall never return again. I usually ask before I enter someone's dreams, but that's hard to do seeing as you are in a glass prison with many guards, and only your mother and brother have access to you. Excluding your father of course.”  
“They are not my family.” I spit out, cringing at the bitterness that even I could make out.  
“Of course they are. As much as my foster parents are mine.” She said simply.  
I look at her strangely. Was she trying to form some sort of bond with the whole, 'I'm adopted, and my parents didn't tell me' thing? She probably wasn't really a foster child. “Right.”  
“If you wish I will leave. But before I do so, I wish to say, that my coming here does not have to do with healing you, if you wish, it could be only for your... sense of sanity. After all, an eternity in a glass cell with little entertainment, and only a few visitors, can be very frustrating.” She told me, before standing up.  
I wasn't about to directly ask someone to stay for my benefit, although I knew that I also did not want to be alone... “Healing me, hm? I find this rather amusing... I'd like to see you try.” I say twisting it into a game. “But not today.” I add. Today I want to just enjoy my sleep alone.  
She nodded, before walking away, her conscious being dissolving slowly into small butterfly's, dispersing in the wind with every step she took. Soon, I was alone in my sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave some reviews; constructive criticism always welcome! I'll try to update regularly, but I can't promise anything! Hope you all have a wonderful day! :3


End file.
